


【艾莱】隔间

by keyleaf



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 声くじ | Shingeki no Kyojin Koekuji Drama CD
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:27:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29265750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyleaf/pseuds/keyleaf
Summary: 预警内容：有窒息高潮
Relationships: Reiner Braun/Eren Yeager, 艾/莱 - Relationship
Kudos: 23





	【艾莱】隔间

这事如何开始的并不重要。

或许是莱纳一直犹豫着是否该祈求的结果，他被命运推着前进，前进的方向却总无法遂他愿。莱纳见到艾伦的时候恐惧和轻快一齐让他颤抖，太好了，我就要有一个结局了。

艾伦看起来并非来履行曾经的充满怨恨的发誓，他平淡的自我介绍，他是克鲁格医生，在这段时间会担任莱纳的心理疏导师，如果他觉得已经可以正常融入社会了，那么随时可以不来。  
莱纳食欲消退，难以入睡，又易惊醒，时常恍惚，这样的症状在士兵里都算轻的，四肢健全的他没机会进入疗养院。

莱纳闭上眼，他听见水滴的声音，他坐在床沿垂下头，我应该立刻举报始祖巨人就在马莱，我应该把他交给政府，我应该吃掉他，我应该是一个战士，孩子们也看待我如英雄。

这是隔间，拥有洗手池以及可以仰躺的病床，一些医生也把它当做休息室，在没有病人又懒得走路的时候。艾伦把头发扎了起来，莱纳看着他挽袖子，他想我会挨打，艾伦恨我，我却躺在这里，期望疼痛能减轻些微罪恶感。

艾伦没有打他，房间里很安静，只有洗手池满满盛满水的声音，艾伦坐在旁边的板凳上，带着一个病情记录册写写画画，仿佛他真的是一个医生。莱纳探头看了一眼，什么都没看到，虽然对方也没有故意去遮。  
我称呼你为弗洛斯你会觉得舒畅一些吗，毕竟你想做一个英雄。  
莱纳没有听懂对方的意思，他已经做好了对方喊他“废物”“无能之辈”“杀人凶手”“恶魔”之类，弗洛斯，那是一个太过光辉的名字。  
艾伦抬眼看他，重复问道，可以吗？  
莱纳没有拒绝的权利，他说当然可以，感谢您的体贴。太好了，我一直想做一个英雄，如果是弗洛斯，那就最好不过了。  
莱纳滑下床，趴在地上开始干呕。是的，我是想做一个英雄，如果能与弗洛斯比肩，那真的太好了。来之前他没有吃多少东西，他一直食欲不振，只一两下就没有东西可以吐。艾伦蹲下身，手搭在他肩上，轻轻的拍抚。这样的安慰激起更大的反应，莱纳蜷缩起来开始抽噎。  
他喊艾伦。  
艾伦挪开了手，居高临下的俯视，背着手，等待病人说出正确的称呼。  
他说克鲁格先生，我想要一个解脱。  
弗洛斯，没有人可以审判你。  
艾伦踢在莱纳的腰上，站起来。莱纳顺从的站起来，他更熟悉疼痛，毫无期待的眼神，和命令式的话语。停止思考能获得片刻的轻松，在这里是允许的。

水以稳定频率滴下，这个房间没有计时器。  
莱纳在昏暗的光线里感到心安。  
他不记得这是第几次来，也不记得克鲁格医生对他说过什么，他只有在这里才能小睡，但每次按嘱前来时的本能总在警告和劝说他远离————只是一个隔间而已，能有什么危险呢。一个有些老旧的隔间，水龙头无法关严，离开之前莱纳会在面盆出洗脸，洗过之后他觉得自己能短暂的笑出来。

水盆接满了。  
艾伦合掌一拍。莱纳想起来了，他是名誉马莱人。他以战争里的英勇证明了他对马莱的忠诚，因此而被表彰，他在那个恶魔的岛屿找到了和他一样的人类，他无数次试图扼杀的同理心又茁壮生长。  
艾伦的手搭在他后颈倒着上捋，掌心有刺刺的感觉，莱纳从掌心抬起头，冷汗，热泪，他跪在地上只能仰视艾伦。  
他怎么会觉得自己就是弗洛斯呢，他明明早就清楚自己不可能是英雄。  
英雄不会给敌人含阴茎。  
家人不会允许他酗酒，他就找一些别的消遣。  
莱纳的模仿着性交的动作反复吞咽，他知道干呕会让喉咙管变紧，这样的刺激可以让他人射精，他想讨好艾伦，想让只有指尖按在自己头上的手能结实的放下来。

艾伦插入的时候莱纳放空了大脑，他大腿紧紧盘在对方腰上避免被撞下去。那床很窄，如果可以他想抱住对方，而不是抓着床沿，尾椎抵硬板上有些钝痛。艾伦把住他的腰，把他按在原处，或许会留下指印，至少这会让人觉得温暖。

莱纳想过或许他是插入方。但当时艾伦拍了拍他的脸，用手势示意他重新坐到床上去，莱纳自然而脱掉了裤子，一只脚踩在边沿，他看了一眼艾伦，开始给自己做扩张。

莱纳看着他们的交合处——他下压了视线，最上也只能看到艾伦垂下来一齐晃动的发稍——精液有一些堆积在小腹上，零星几点干结在皮肤上，刚射过有些疲软。他用肘撑着自己，艾伦很沉默，他不知道该求饶还是该说些言不由衷的废话，于是房间里只有喘息声。

为什么水是满的。  
艾伦的头发垂下来，扫得他发痒，他们刚才都没有这么近过，对方的呼吸触到他的耳朵。艾伦的手放在他的腰腹，他就塌下腰去配合，莱纳趴在台子上，他想我该走了，就诊会面时间已经远远超过了，早该告别——

莱纳无法在水中听清自己的声音，他确实曾经向往死亡，但此刻他什么都没能想，躯体的本能只渴求氧气。他去扒去扯扣在他后脑勺揪住头发的手，恐惧，慌乱，他应该屏住气而不是灌下水。艾伦提起莱纳，他吐出嘴里的水，鼻孔里的汩汩流下，大口喘息着胸膛剧烈起伏。衬衫打湿了，好在原本就很皱。莱纳昏沉的看向前方，潮湿的墙面，幸好没有镜子，他不愿意见到现在自己的模样。  
就在莱纳开口想要说话的当口，艾把莱纳按进水里去，如此反复。莱纳已经射不出什么了，他痛恨仍然勃起了的自己，他只能紧紧的夹着艾伦的阴茎，直到对方射出来。

莱纳的背很宽，但没有多少肉，之前要壮一些，艾伦手掌摸过的地方都热热的烧起来。弗洛斯。这个名字已经变成一个诅咒，它承载于无形的语言被刻在身体上，莱纳一度被封入那个安全屋，现在屋子碎掉了，他是莱纳.布朗，他在终日的痛苦里恳求一点勇气。他只能是莱纳.布朗，艾伦不会允许他逃开。

莱纳被掐着腰，艾伦的胸膛贴上他的背，是温暖的，莱纳紧紧的扣住自己手心，他想躲进名为弗洛斯的空壳，由艾伦构建起来的安全屋，钥匙是他自己的名字。  
他被抓住脚踝拽离自己的呕吐物，大多是水，只有少量的残渣。  
他跪趴在地上，艾伦和他一样跪着，毕竟他们在做爱。  
这或许是艾伦最温柔的动作，他一只手环抱住莱纳，一只手替他撸管，但莱纳已经无精可射，高潮对他来说是一种折磨，他大口吞咽下空气，颤抖的手没有办法推开艾伦。他淅淅沥沥的射出来一点尿液，莱纳想把脸藏在手心里，啜泣的声音太丢人了，不应该是他发出来的。  
艾伦什么也没有说，也许他说了，但是莱纳没有余力去记住。

艾伦放掉了面盆里的水。  
莱纳的主治医师从未邀请过他进入过休息室。

**Author's Note:**

> 希望食用愉快 非常欢迎评论  
> 也可以去微博找我分享@多玛飞地名誉成员


End file.
